


Hoppers Cabin 0.1

by flayedgrove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flayedgrove/pseuds/flayedgrove
Summary: Hopper takes Billy after the fourth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for my grammar or spelling mistakes throughout the writing I am not very good at double checking my work
> 
> This takes place after July 4 a few months after Billy It’s taken in by Hopper

The nights were long but the days felt longer to Billy. Ever since Hopper took him into his care, Billy rather been dead. 

Hopper had a strict set of rules, no drinking, no long showers, air conditioning stays off, and his least favorite rule. No leaving the house. Billy had been controlled by the mind flayer feeling trapped, but he never felt as trapped as he feels now. 

Hopper never lets him leave the cabin he was stuck there. He only allowed to leave to go stay at Joyce’s house every OTHER weekend. 

What really sucked about all of this was the fact Hopper was keeping Billy away from seeing his sister Max. He allowed Billy to call her on some shitty phone that barley worked and sometimes had El report back somethings Max had told her. 

That’s the thing that bothered him most, that El got to be with Max but not him. Hopper keeps saying “It’s for your safety.” But what is Max going to do? It’s not like she would rat him out... she wouldn’t.

Billy sat on the couch snuggled up in a fuzzy blanket flicking through the channels on the TV, the TV was old and somewhat broken, always cutting in and out- and nothing good was ever on. Billy sighed deeply when Hopper walked over to him, he looked up at the old smelly man, wearing a tank top and his pants high over his stomach. “Hand out.” Hopper demanded. 

Billy knew exactly what this was. The doctor gave him some pain medicine to take, he tries to avoid taking them makes him feel weird about himself, though recently the pain been coming back and even though he tried to hide it as much as possible Hopper caught on quickly. “You need to take them, they’ll make you feel better.” Hopper said pouring the pills into Billys hand. “They make me feel sick.” Billy groaned taking the pills and clenching them tightly in his hand. 

“Maybe if you ate something they wouldn’t make you feel so sick.” Hopper said walking towards the kitchen. “Maybe if you let me see Max...” Billy mumbled to himself. Hopper turned around instantly. “How many times do I have to tell you Billy it’s—“

“Not safe I fucking know.” He said starting to feel anger build up inside him. “Hey watch your language!” Hopper snapped causing Billy to jump at the harshness in his voice. “It’s not safe Billy!” He said louder this time “You let El go out all the time to see MY SISTER and I have yet to see her yet!” Billy standing up angrily. 

He clenched his fists tightly “You know what? Fine just go! Go get caught in the be taken away be lab experimented on is that what you want?” Billy flinched at Hoppers voice again, making him want to cry so bad. Billy just groaned going back to the couch and snatching the TV remote before wrapping himself back in the blanket flicking through the channels again.

It was quiet for a little bit, Hopper working in the kitchen. The silence was lifted once Hopper said “Maybe I’ll let you see Max next weekend...” Billy didn’t say anything though. It was quiet again. 

“Come eat now.” Hopper said grabbing the plates out of the cabinet. Billy got up from the couch and made his way towards the table sitting down waiting for Hopper to fix his plate. 

“I think I wanna stay at Joyce’s for a bit..” Billy said quietly. Hopper set Billys plate in front of him and said “Going to Joyce’s house? Whats so cool about her, she doesn’t make waffles for dinner.” Hopper tried to lighten to he mood making a joke. Billy made a disgust face at him picking up his fork and picked at his food. 

“Eat then take your medicine like your suppose too.” Hopper said taking a sip of his beer. “Joyce doesn’t force me to take it.” Billy mumbled “What is that Billy sorry I cant hear you, you’re wonderful at mumbling.” 

Billy looked at him, straight in his eyes basically begging him to stop acting like this toward him.


	2. Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper wakes Billy up for breakfast

Billy always had a struggle with going to sleep ever since that day, he suffer from nightmares or full blown panic attacks, he can barley sleep in the dark now because of it. 

The only time he ever get any good sleep is early in the morning but it usually doesn’t last long do to the sun peeking through and shining brightly on Billy freckled cheeks. 

This morning though he slept soundly, light snores coming from the boy when Hopper opened the door loudly busting in “Wake up kiddo we’re going out for breakfast.” 

Billy groaned from being waken up rubbing his eyes softly and yawning “Breakfast?” He said mid yawn “Yep so get up take a shower and we head out before eight!” He said closing the door behind him. “Eight?” Billy asked confusingly looking at his alarm clock next to him.

It was 7:13 am thats the earliest he’s ever been up that wasn’t because of school. 

Billy groaned getting out of the bed and grabbing some clothes from the drawers. He didn’t own much of his stuff anymore, Max gave El his leather jackets to bring back to him but even those couldnt cover the hideous clothes Hopper gave Billy. 

It took Billy after getting in the shower carefully tangling his fingers through his curls and washing up, to look at himself In the mirror and repeat the words “Going out for breakfast...” he was to tried to process why exactly he was getting dress til he took the shower. He was leaving the cabin.

The boy looked at himself again at the mirror, touching his now scar up body from the incident which leaves him feeling sick all over again. 

He felt the pain come back throughout his body making him feel a little nauseous he rests his head on the sink for a little bit to subside it. He was not taking the medication he didn’t want too. 

Once the nausea passed Billy sat back up and finished getting dress. 

He walked out in a Tank too with a brown flannel over it and his beaten up paints and shoes. He may dress horrendous but at least his hair looked nice. 

Hopper was sitting on the couch tying his shoe. “Going out for breakfast.” He said again but to Hopper this time “Yeah... that’s the plan.” Hopper said before lighting up a cigarette in front of Billy. Billy pat his pockets to make sure he had his. 

“Oh so it’s safe for me to go out in public to eat breakfast but not safe for me to see my sister?” Billy clenched his fist “That’s bullshit!”

“I’m not having this conversation with you Billy not this early alright? So you can stay here and starve for all I care or come with us.” 

Billy was very hungry even if he didn’t want to go, he knew Hopper barley had food in the cabin right now. 

Billy got into the truck along with El, who didn’t speak to Billy and haven’t spoken to him since she came home from Max. Was she mad at her? Was Max mad at him..? He wanted to ask with all these questions filling his head but he kept quiet.

He haven’t seen the trees and the blue sky in a while, or cars or people talking on the sidewalks in a really long time, he felt like he could finally breath again after being trapped away in his castle. 

Billy felt a sharp pain hit him again, he tried to play it off as best as he could but the pain was circling his whole body making him feel nauseous again. 

He sallowed the nausea down leaning his head against the glass walll. “Are you in pain?” El asked placing a gentle hand on Billys knee. “He shouldn’t be!” Hopper blew his smoke out the window “You didn’t take your medicine?” He asked Billy. “I’m not in pain I’m fine.” Billy lied through his teeth. Hopper shook his head scoffing at the boy. 

When they finally pulled up to the diner Billy felt his body relief when he noticed Joyce’s car in the parking lot.


End file.
